I Say A Little Prayer
by smile'ley
Summary: Just a little fluff about Bella and Edward based on the song 'I Say A Little Prayer'. One-shot. Read and Review! Dedicated to lovely Bea-  shobsnet02  for her thirteenth birthday. Happy birthday, dear!


**Author's Note: **Okay, uhh... Before you kill me for not updating my other story, lemme explain. **School**. Okay? So... Please be understanding and patient like the lovely people that you guys really are, okay? :) Check out the Author's Note in my profile for more information with what's happening to me right now. :))

And... If you're asking why I'm posting this story _or_ why Twilight and not Sonny With A Chance _or_ why now... Well, that's because IT'S **shobsnet02**'s BIRTHDAY! :D

If you're wondering who **shobsnet02** is, well, she's one of my bestest friends here in Fanfiction _and_ in school! :D

She's helped me through a lot of tough times, and she has always been there for me for the two wonderful years that I've known her, and I know she'll always be there for me and so am I for her. :)

**Happy Birthday Bea! This story is dedicated to you. I really hope you like it, I know this is your favorite song (for now at least) and Twilight is one of your most favorite stories, (I'm sorry, I haven't read Vampire Diaries yet, so I don't really know it's plot...) so I decided to make this story as your final birthday gift for today. Once again, happy birthday, Mom! :) I hope you're gonna like this story. :)**

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own **I Say A Little Prayer**, nor **Twilight**.

* * *

**I Say A Little Prayer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The moment I wake up__  
__Before I put on my makeup__  
__I say a little prayer for you_

**.**

It was a cold morning when I awoke.

Doing my usual waking-up routine, I prayed.

Well, first of all, I thanked him for giving me another day to live with Edward in my life.

Secondly, I prayed that the sun wouldn't come out today.

Don't get me wrong, I _do_ hate the cold and wet, but only during those kinds of days I get to see Edward.

Third, I prayed for Charlie's and Renee's health and safety.

Fourth, I prayed for Edward's family.

And lastly, I prayed for Edward.

**.**_  
__While combing my hair, now,__  
__And wondering what dress to wear, now,__  
__I say a little prayer for you_

**.**

As soon as I was done, I got up from my lumpy bed as fast as my legs would take me and headed to the bathroom.

While I was taking a quick shower, I noticed that the sky started to darken.

Good. _I thought._ I'd surely see Edward at school today.

I was really getting sick of those days when I don't get to see him for _hours_.

Yeah, well, why you ask? Simple… I'm still grounded.

What can I do? Charlie still hasn't lifted my punishment yet.

I was only allowed to see him from seven till nine-thirty p.m., always under the confines of my house, or under Charlie's unfailingly crabby glare.

After taking a shower, I slipped in my bathrobe and stood in front of my wardrobe, deciding what to wear.

I finally settled for a long-sleeved light blue top and a pair of jeans.

_Oh Lord, I hope Edward gets to school safe_. (Oh, yeah, what could possibly happen to him, right? But still, just to be sure that he'll be safe…) _Plus, Lord, I also hope he likes my outfit today._ I prayed, as I combed my wet hair. I smiled at that thought.

**.**_  
__Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart__  
__and I will love you__  
__Forever, forever, we never will part__  
__Oh, how I'll love you__  
__Together, together, that's how it must be__  
__To live without you__  
__Would only be heartbreak for me.__  
_**.**_  
_School passed by too quickly for my liking.

Soon, it was time for us to go home.

And even _much_ sooner, Edward's car was parked outside my house.

He chuckled at my frowned expression.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Bella, even though we're apart, you'll always be in my heart. Forever. No need to be all depressed about the fact that you wouldn't see my pretty face for a couple of hours." He smirked.

"Hey!" I defended. "I thought you couldn't read my mind." I mumbled.

"Yup. I could, _however_ read your actions and _tell_ what you're thinking." He chuckled.

"Ugh. Am I _that_ readable?" I asked, annoyed. "Wait! Never mind, don't answer that." I shook my head.

"C'mon now, Bella. You know I was only joking around." He turned my chin, so that I was facing him. A faint smile could be seen playing on his lips. "I love you, Bella." He told me sincerely, placing a small kiss on my lips.

"I would _never_ leave you again, I promise." He continued. "I learn from my mistakes, remember? And leaving you was one of the _greatest_ mistakes I have ever made. Living without you is also like breaking my own heart, 'cause my heart is yours, and will always be." He finished, kissing my forehead.

I was honestly at lost for words right now.

**.**

_I run for the bus, dear,__  
__While riding I think of us, dear,__  
__I say a little prayer for you._

**.**

I decided to ride the bus this day.

You know, just to try it for once.

I didn't really know what time the bus would come, and before I knew it, I just saw the yellow bus, 'Forks High' written all it, pass by my house.

_Uh-oh_.

I quickly scooped my bag up from the chair and hurried after the bus.

_Whew. Made it._

I got in the bus and thanked the driver before choosing a seat at the very back.

It was quiet in here.

A perfect place to think… I guess.

_Lord, I hope Edward comes to school today_, I pray, as I glanced up the sky to see the sun lingering in the clouds.

**.**_  
__At work I just take time__  
__And all through my coffee break-time,__  
__I say a little prayer for you.__  
_**.**

*_RING!_* The bell alarms, signaling our break.

_Sigh._ Well, I don't blame him.

I know he really couldn't show up at school on a sunny day 'cause they'll be exposed.

Oh, Lord, I wish I could see him now…

*BEEP* My phone vibrated.

_Meet me at our meadow near the school? –Edward_

I chuckled upon seeing the text.

_Thank you, Lord._ I smiled.

**.**_  
__Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart__  
__and I will love you__  
__Forever, forever we never will part__  
__Oh, how I'll love you__  
__Together, together, that's how it must be__  
__To live without you__  
__Would only be heartbreak for me.__  
_**.**

I sighed in content in his cold arms, the sun shining down upon my face.

I turned a little from my current position so that I was facing him.

Yes, I love him.

He'll stay in my heart forever.

Oh… Yes. Together. That's how we'll be. Forever.

**.**_  
__My darling, believe me,__  
__For me, there is no one.__  
__But you.__  
_**.**

**You're the only one for me, ****Edward Anthony Masen Cullen****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: So, did you like it? Tell me what you think! :)

**Bea, what do you think? I did my best... I hope you liked it! :) By the way, did you like our gifts awhile ago? Did I give you the best one? LOL :))**

**So, how did your thirteenth birthday go? :)**

**I love you, Bea!**

**Happy Birthday!**


End file.
